The First Cut Is The Deepest
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 6now up! Rape... VGk Yaoi! Vegeta leaves Frieza's planet and goes to Earth where he finds Goku. After all of the pain and suffering Vegeta finds comfort in him, but who better to threaten it then the one who began it?
1. Away From It All

The First Cut Is The Deepest

Chapter I - Away from it all

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

(Takes place in a [Slightly alternate] universe) Back here for yet another new story... This takes place while Goku's still a teenager, about nineteen or so to be exact, and thus Vegeta is going to be twenty-two. Like I've said b4 in some of my other fics, I don't like to blab, so I won't, Cheers! .

-KaKaVegeGurl

=

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest

=

Whispers in the air spoke of death, the smell of blood lurked around, through the air, and filled his lungs, a toxic smell, boiling his blood and dipping into the core of his canines, he felt himself grow hot with anticipation; the feeling of drowsiness fogged his senses and masked his sight... A final decision was being made. The Prince now sat alone, he sat as the last Saiyan alive, the last of his kind... The last... Or so that was what he felt was true... His planet destroyed by a meteor, or so it seemed, for he himself knew that that statement in itself was indeed a lie... The news had just been told to him over his scouter, and not at all by Frieza or any of the other two of his own blasted bed boys... Indeed what a deep lie it was... They think they can kill his race and not get any of his "kind" feedback? Well he didn't think so... Oh they'll get some feedback, yeah, they'll get some feedback... Damn them all! He would have the lives of those destroyed, the lives of those who dared to toy with his race. They acted as if it would not matter, as if it DID not matter... Who the hell did they think they were? Damn them all to hell, they will suffer for their actions! He promised that... Frieza would die by the hands of a Saiyan!

=

EarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarthEarth

=

"He cheated on me again! Can you believe that Goku!? Can you believe that!?"

Goku shook his head slowly and sighed, "Nah, no I can't..." His voice was hollow, with his mind wondering on something else, something completely different, he clearly had no interest in listening to all of Bulma's bickering, sure, Yamcha had cheated on her about five times now, but he just didn't feel like putting up with it, a mistake should be learned after the first time, that doesn't mean you can make it over and over and over again.

The blue haired genius stopped and looked down at Goku, who was now picking at an invisible smudge on the table, "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" She stared at her friend for a moment and sighed, moving to sit beside him, "Hey, Goku... What's on your mind, kid?"

Goku gasped and looked at her, his eyes looking over the expressions on Bulma's face, "Huh? Yeah, sorry about that... Wait, what?"

Bulma frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing the spot softly, feeling worried now, "What's bugging you Goku? What's got your mind's attention?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it... If you don't mind..." Goku looked down again sadly, his shoulders slouched and he shifted in his seat, his hands now in his lap as he breathed slowly.

Bulma sighed and moved her hand from his shoulder to the middle of his back, rubbing the spot soothingly, "Goku? ... Come on..."

"I'm tired of being alone..." Goku began, hesitant at first, but he calmed when he realized talking about it might help a little, "I need someone Bulma... I just can't keep living alone, I... I want someone..."

Bulma sighed sadly and hugged Goku from the side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Aww... Goku... I'm sorry..."

Goku laid his head against Bulma's shoulder and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Bulma... I just can't do this anymore, I need someone... I don't want to be alone anymore."

=

VegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegeta

=

"N-N-No!! L-Let me go!! Don't touch me! S-Stay away! Let me go! Wh-What are you-Z-Zar-Aaaaahh-hhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

=

=

Drip-Drop-Drop-Drip-Drip -Drop-Drip-Drip-Drip-Drip... Drip...... Drip.......

Ha _was_ alone... He was _all _alone...

The hot crimson liquid dripped off from his fingertips, landing in a large red pool on the floor, mixing in and drying in the carpet, sure to leave a permanent red blotch in the fabric... Tan Bronzing skin; coated with wounds, scratches, and bruises; Torn flesh, leaking out the liquid magma that burned through his very veins; his spandex suit torn up, the chest and stomach exposed and his leg skin shown through large fingernail holes in his spandex; he was curled into a tiny ball on the bed; his tail hanging limply around his rear, broken and fractured, blood coated the soft brown fur; leaking from between his legs......

He was torn. He was torn. From he outside in; he was torn. Laying there, his breath deep, swollen with pain and regret, voice ragged and edged from screaming; one hand gloved; the other not, however both feet wore boots. His hair spiked up into a tip; a mess, but that was usual. Tears stained his beautiful Saiyan face; mixed in with blood and dirt; however, shivers racked his tiny body as he lay there; holding onto his pillow with one hand; the other laying over the edge of the bed, where the 'dripping' took place.

He lay murmuring words to himself, sentences of phrases such as; "Oh please, oh please, oh please" and "I'm sorry I'm so worthless. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." came out from his throat as he choked back his sobs and asked his father to forgive him for how weak and pathetic he had become.

"Oh please, oh please..."

Finally, after much crying and torment and pacing inside his mind, the Prince had fallen asleep, his tears drying on his skin and bed sheets and his sobs discontinued, he was now at peace in his dreams, safe from the pain.

=

3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM3AM

=

"Ugh... It's three in the morning..." Goku sighed as he sat back against the tub, flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth with his hand. He sat only for a moment and then stood, walking over to the sink to wash out his mouth and clean his hands; after he finished there he walked out; down the hallway and into the kitchen, he flicked on the light, "Three in the morning..." He mumbled to himself again, he pulled some tea out from the fridge and filled a few plates of food, then he sat himself by the TV and began eating.

Once he felt satisfied he stood again and began walking back to his room. The house was cold, empty and quiet, Goku live alone so it only felt even more cold, but he was use to waking up alone, eating alone and being alone. He slowly climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets up over his body and fell asleep.

=

VegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegetaVegeta

=

Vegeta sighed as he pulled his armor on, straightening it to fit his small chest and then placed a scouter over his left ear, covering his eye in a plate of red. He picked himself up and fled from the room, walking briskly down the empty hallway, he glanced down at his feet for just a second and when he looked up he was slammed against the wall with much strength and speed, a large blue hand wrapped around his thin neck and chocked the life out of him, the Prince opened his eyes but as he did he was pulled away from the wall and brought into an empty room; the vision he saw through was blurred. He only had a moments breath and then he was thrown onto a bed, now he dared to open his eyes once again, he stopped them half-lidded when he felt a body, someone, climbing on top of him. Vegeta shivered, opening his eyes all of the way and gulped back a gasp, he now stared up into deep, cold black eyes; shaded with white hair and surrounded by orange skin, "J-Jeice...?" He felt the bed move again as two others climbed on as well, joining the twosome, Vegeta stared at them both in fear, "Reco-coom, Bu-Burter?..." His eyes widened more in shock and he swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, can you guess your name now?" Jeice ran a hand down Vegeta's stomach and slowly licked his lips as the small Saiyan kicked up at him, obviously not getting anywhere when the Orange man grabbed his leg, tightly gripping it enough to leave bruises, leaning down and licking Vegeta's inner thigh, nipping at the fabric and then digging his teeth in as bit into the Prince's flesh and drew blood, the liquid filling his mouth and at once he bit down harder.

Vegeta's eyes widened more, his hands clawed deep into the bed sheets as he gasped, he closed his eyes tight as he felt tears burn in and spill down his cheek, then he collected himself back together, pulling his free leg back and kicking Jeice in the face with his heel.

The orange skinned alien stopped and backed up with a chuckle, he scrubbed at his lips; now split and bleeding from the kick, "That's a nice way to treat me-"

"Fiesty isn't he?" Burter said smiling widely from his spot beside Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and glared at Burter, his eyebrows bleeding down into an angry 'V', "Fiesty? You're trying to rape me! What do you expect me to do?" Just as he was about to sit up both Recoom and Burter grabbed his arms and held him down as Jeice mounted him again.

"Let me go! What the hell do you think you are doing!? Get the fuck off me!" Vegeta began clawing against Burter and Recoom, he arched his back and began twisting around violently, kicking and screaming and thrashing against Jeice as the short Ginyu force member tore off Vegeta's armor and shirt, he pulled off his own clothes and finished unclothing the wild Prince underneath him.

"Damn you! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!"

=

=

Vegeta stared out into darkness; the stars shining brightly in the sky, he sighed; glancing down at the small card in his hand, on it was the code he'd been waiting for for five years now:

EA-13-4-KL-5569

He smiled weakly and took a step back, turning around he retreated and went down the hall to another room, he typed in a few numbers and the door popped open, slowly and hesitantly he walked in, turning on no lights he walked though the dark room, and looked around at the small round space pods before him, finally he stepped up to one and pulled out a little remote, typing in a few numbers, the door opened and the Prince crawled in, sitting back he let the door close shut and began typing in the code; from the paper, into the machine, the spaceship then released a sleeping gas and Vegeta was out as the ship took off into the sky and out into space.

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Well? What do you think? Review guys, should I continue on with this one or should I stop? You tell me! Reviewing and writing! Bye bye!

-KaKaVegeGurl


	2. The Saiyan

The First Cut Is The Deepest

=

Chapter II-The Saiyan

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Chapter 2, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately, and that's mainly because KaKaVegeGurl is going to open a website! Yes, a website, FINALLY, of course my stories chapters will come out at least a week early on there rather then on here, but I just began it like a few weeks ago, so I really haven't gotten anywhere with it, if you have any tips and ways to help me out with it please feel free to E-Mail me!

> > > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

> > =...= - Vegeta's Thoughts

=

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest

=

He had woken up early again; this time, however, it was twelve. And not only that, but it wasn't on instinct, something else woke him up, a loud BOOMING sound, some kind of 'crash'. Goku now sat up, he yawned and rubbed his belly, climbing out of the bed he pulled on his blue half shirt; then his orange, he also wore orange pants. He walked down the hall, down the stairs and evacuated the house, at first he looked around, not noting any sort of 'disturbance', but then he stopped; noticing a large smoke cloud in the sky, "Dust..." Slowly, Goku began to walk towards it, being only thirty yards away; through the woods, it took him only a minute to arrive on the spot.

As the dust cleared Goku caught sight of a small round object in the middle of a large crater, he jumped down; kneeling beside the unusual object and peered in, he gasped at what he saw; there was a young man inside, blood lay all over the place, all over the windows and all over the man inside, he had scratches and bruises everywhere on his face and body. Goku reached his hands up and pulled the door open with massive strength; he then climbed in a little, staring at the young boy as he hesitantly touched his cheek, "Hey? Hey are you okay?" He asked, but frowned when he received no answer, "Hey, hello?" Yet again the boy didn't answer him, he waited for a second and then slowly Goku reached around the boy, placing his arms on his back, pulling him close and lifting him up, Goku now planted one hand under the body for support; a shock was noticed, however. The boy within his arms trembled under the touch; as if pained he jumped a bit and then a whimper was heard. Goku now held him even more close, he turned around slowly and headed back to the house.

=

=

=I'm lost... What am I doing here? ... I left that place; that dark, evil place, and I left them all... But did I really do that? When I sit up will I be alone in my bloody bed? Will I feel the pain from new scars on my arms? Will I stumble and falter as I walk? ... Those pains there... There between my legs... Are they gone? Have they finally healed? ... EA-13-4-KL-5569... Yes, this planet... I did leave home... I left Frieza and his lackeys behind, maybe at last I am safe... He won't find me here... Or will he ? ... But who's with me now? Where am I on this planet? And who is in this place with me?=

=

=

The sound of water now filled his ears and Vegeta sat up, with the movement so quick; he had to put his hand to his head to stop the stinging inside, "Damn..." The Prince looked around at his surroundings, the room he had slumbered in was, indeed, not his, nor did he know of any other room close to being alike to it. He was laying on a bed, the sheets blue and blanket orange, looking around he couldn't help but notice that the walls were empty, save a large window behind the bed he sat in, and the long red silk curtains, however, were open; spilling sunlight into the room, and there was an old dresser in the left corner of the room against the wall beside him, to his right there stood a side table with a lamp and an alarm clock reading 7: 38 P.M. he watched it for a second only and then looked around again.

Slowly he moved, and crept out of bed to stand barefooted, his feet slapping down on the floor as he walked towards the door, he opened it and peered around outside, then; when he felt he was okay, he began down the hall way and then down a fleet of stairs, he wore only a pair of orange pants, loose, however they were comfortable.

Vegeta walked down another short hallway and stepped into a livingroom, he shockingly looked to his right when he heard a sound; glass, breaking on the ground, and standing not three yards from him was another man, tall, wearing similar to the same pants, yet he also wore a blue shirt; and indeed, on the ground in front of him was the broken plate, the sound of glass having broken Vegeta's silent stroll through the obvious home of this complete stranger.

"You're awake."

The only words the other man could speak and then Vegeta knew that this man had found him and brought him here, Vegeta then stood straight up, "Who are you?"

The guy then smiled and walked up to him, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, you don't even know who I am, I-I'm Goku, it's nice to finally meet you, you've been asleep for a couple of days, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." He helped Vegeta into the kitchen and began to pick up the mess he had made with the broken plate, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Gosh, I hope I didn't miss any wounds of yours when I cleaned you up... Are you hungry? Do you want some food? Are you thirsty? Do you want a drink? I'm making dinner right now if you are..." He looked up at the stove and then put all of the broken glass into a garbage can beside him, walking back over to the sink, "I'll be done in a few minutes, want a seat? Just sit down at the table and I'll get ou a drink."

Vegeta gasped and just decided to sit down, he pulled out a chair and sat down, "I'm umm... Fine.. I don't hurt anywhere but I doo hurt... Umm... B-Behind... I'm Vegeta... And that drink sounds nice...."

Goku smiled as he pulled a soda from the fridge, "I thought you would hurt a little after everything you've been through... I mean... It was pretty bad, the wounds and everything, I gave you a senzu bean to try and help stop some of the pain," He walked over to the Prince and handed him the soda, "Vegeta huh, so are you hungry?"

Vegeta looked up at Goku and smiled as he slowly sipped the soda, "Thank you... Actually yes... I'm starved..."

"Okay."

=

After eating all of their dinner both Vegeta and Goku walked into the living room, deciding that they'd both sit for a talk.

=

Goku sat down on the couch and looked up at Vegeta, his grin evident across his face, "So, Vegeta... where are you from?"

Vegeta sat beside him and sighed, turning his attention to the other man, "... Umm... I was originally from the Planet Vegeta... That was my birth place... But before I came here, I was living on Frieza's planet."

"Oh... So what are you? I mean... I noticed that you had a tail when I was cleaning you up, and I used to have a tail just like it when I was younger... I was just kind of... Sort of wondering if I was... I don't know... Like you, I guess..." Goku smiled widely again, putting his hands on his knees and staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta cocked a brow and cleared his voice a little, "I-I'm a Saiyan... A warrior race, bred to fight... You say you had a tail like mine.... Did anything happen to you whenever you looked at a full moon?"

"A full moon?" Goku sat still and thought for a moment, "Umm... I was told by my grandpa not to ever look at the full moon, he said a monster came out on those nights... A terrible monster..."

Vegeta gasped slightly and leaned forward a bit, "A monster? Did you ever ask your grandfather why you couldn't look at the moon on those nights?"

Goku slowly shook his head, "No... But on the night that he was killed I did, I looked at a full moon... I'm not sure what happen... I really don't remember... But the monster was there and he stepped on my Grandpa."

Vegeta frowned and looked down with another sigh, "You are a Saiyan... Goku, and I am sorry but... Y-you were the one that stepped on your Grandfather."

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Chapter 2, FIN! Please review and tell me what you think!

> > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Getting use to the idea

The First Cut Is The Deepest

* * *

Chapter III-Getting use to the idea

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter 3,

Please come in, sit down, and enjoy! I'm sorry I hadn't updated this in a WHILE!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Albino Black Sheep: "Earth? Yeah, that's where they are... LOL, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! So, enjoy yourself!"_

_To DANNY: "I did continue! See! I'm glad you like it so much, please be a little patient with me, thank you for the review!"

* * *

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest_

* * *

After the shock had settled down a bit, Vegeta decided to leave for a think, and after hours of doing so he had come to an abrupt conclusion; he did remember only one Saiyan being sent off _just _before the destruction of the planet Vegeta, a Saiyan by the name of Kakarrot, a third class none the less, but born from a man named Bardok, one of King Vegeta's best warriors, a loyal follower until the end.

When Vegeta passed the news on to Goku, the taller Saiyan couldn't help but ask more about it, and Vegeta tried as best he could to answer all of his questions, still they enjoyed the chat.

Later on, some time in the middle of the day, Goku took Vegeta on a little trip on the Nimbus and introduced him to all of his friends, just days after learning about his father, and they met up with Bulma, Yamcha, Piccolo and all of the others. Unfortunately, yet expected, the first time Vegeta met them all Goku could tell he was quite a bit nervous, he was unusually quiet and a tad uptight and protective, just like the day him and Vegeta met for the first time.

After that Vegeta would hardly let Goku out of his site for even the shortest of moments, he'd follow him every where and he'd crawl into Goku's bed at night, curl up against the taller Saiyan and fall asleep with him. Goku had no problem with this at all, he loved the attention, and he completely understood.

With the short time they had shared with each other, it was hard to find one away from the other, they were almost inseperable. And it was best that none of his friends really had anything about it to say, they just shrugged and acted as if it was normal, it was not like they could complain.

From time to time Goku would show Vegeta how he felt, very strongly, he would comfort Vegeta, or help him with things that he didn't understand, and best; he made promises, and he never broke a one of them.

* * *

"Vegeta... My gosh, you're shivering."

Vegeta smiled softly and looked up at Goku from his seat beside him on the couch, they were eating and watching television, "I'm just cold, why, is it bothering you?"

Goku smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Vegeta to warm him up, "No, of course not... I was just worried about you."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," Vegeta said sitting back happily and moving in to cuddle against Goku.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter 3, FIN! Please review and tell me what you think! .

KaKavegeGurl


	4. Some Trouble

The First Cut Is The Deepest

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV-Some Trouble

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter 4 is up and out in the open! 

Heck yeah everybody! I hoped you all are ready for this! Another chapter, finally! Lol, sorry for the terribly LONG wait, but I'm getting them up now, serving out some mad cups of yaoi! Please come in, sit down, and have a nice steaming one!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Albino Black Sheep: "I'm glad you think it's cute, here you go, now you can see what happens!"_

_To Tongari: "I'm so sorry, I take forever with these things, please continue reading and enjoy!"

* * *

_

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest

* * *

"Do we got everything?" 

Vegeta nodded, pulling on his jacket, he grabbed a book from the counter and put it in his back pocket. He patted his thin hips and looked up at Goku.

The larger Saiyan looked around quickly after a thought, "Where's Gohan?"

"Uh..." Vegeta turned and looked into the Livingroom, shrugging at the lifeless couch, "Isn't he... Getting ready?"

Goku sighed with a worried expression and turned, walking up the stairs to check on Gohan, he peered into the empty room and frowned more, "He's not up here, Vegeta!"

Said Prince of Saiyans rolled his eyes and walked outside, "Gohan!" He waited and heard nothing, "Gohan!" There was another long, empty pause and he rushed back to the door, "Kakarrot, he's not answering!"

Goku ran out of the house, stopping by the stump of a tree and peered through the forest, "I'll go look for him, you get the rest of the stuff ready! NIMBUS!"

"Alright, be careful Kakarrot!" Vegeta smiled softly as Goku ran up to him to press a chaste kiss upon his lips and then sped off into the trees.

The Prince turned around with a light blush and walked back inside to continue to pack things up.

* * *

It took him mere moments to finish packing the bags and after a half an hour had passed, Vegeta stepped outside once more, he glared into the forest after crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, searching the trees for any blur of red and blue, "How long can it possibly take to find that boy?" 

Vegeta then smiled to himself as he remembered the past years that had went by so quickly. Time had seem to fly right past him, landing him with a loving boyfriend and the most nourished of sons, the Prince could find himself no happier when he was with Kakarrot, no happier.

It had been hard, of course, to admit his feelings, even though they had started off on a flirty basis, even in the very beginning... But still he was happy with the way it had all came about. With everything.

He slowly slouched into the grass and waited as the memories of him and Kakarrot through out the years sped past his eyes, them... With the first time that they had kissed, or made love...

Vegeta remembered how nervous he had been, and how lovingly acceptable Kakarrot was, how he apologized with his eyes, how he had just simply kissed the Prince's pains away, and pushed the very fears and haunts of his past from his mind, and filled his memories with life, love, and laughter.

How fortunate was it to have found him?

He then remembered when he had found himself at an awkward yet... Expected state... And then when Gohan was born, Vegeta knew from the start that that boy was going to be a pain and a few halves. But those years so far had been the most enjoyable of Vegeta's entire life so far, and he could only hope to have more in the future.

The Prince sighed happily as he stared into the sky, his eyes filling with tears...

It was all thanks to Kakarrot that Vegeta could possibly sit in peace as he was now, he was such an amazing person, ans it was all Vegeta could hope that Kakarrot truly understood just how special he was to him, how much he meant to him, there had been times when the love for him was almost to much to handle.

There had been times when he just let it go, let it go and acted in a way that the Prince had never thought himself to possibly be able to act. How could he have ever cast aside a feeling such as love?

How could he have ever overlooked it as a weak creation? Such sentimental rubbish?

It was such sentiment that had him losing the grip he had on his knees for these past six years, had him falling into the arms of another for support.

And he didn't regret it, not once.

Vegeta felt the wind pick up around him, and he frowned as his hair blew swiftly, he pushed himself up and looked around, his heart beat began to rise.

This wasn't right, Vegeta sniffed and looked into the forest, he felt his hands ball into fists, his senses began to highten, as if he were going into combat mode.

And then he could smell it, he could smell it as pure as day... A Saiyanic scent, powerful, and full of hate. The Prince was almost surprised the grass hadn't died from the scent of such hate.

He stood for a moment in fear, questions filling his mind... Where had Kakarrot disappeared off to? Where was his son? Were they alright?

Almost instantly his questions were answered, Vegeta sensed a power level quite some distance from himself begin to drop, and at an accelerated pace. He paled as he realized just who's it was.

He could feel a lump in his throat as he ran to the door and closed it hard, locking it shut and hiding the key in his pocket, he powered up and blasted off in the direction of the rapidly decreasing power.

"Kakarrot!"

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter 4 is finally out and over with, please review everyone, I hope you all enjoyed that for now! Leaving you alone with another killing cliff hanger! Lol! Sorry, and please review all, I hope you enjoyed! 

KaKavegeGurl


	5. Raditz

The First Cut Is The Deepest

* * *

Chapter V-Raditz

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Mwaha! Chapter 5, finally!

It's been like... WAY over a year and you all have been absolutely whining fer this one! So here it is! I hold it back no more!

I'm sorry fer the late updates on all of these fanfics but now I'm popping them out like popcorn. XD I hope you all like it, please have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy the chapter!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Shara: "Sorry, plz don't call me mean. T.T I'm in just as much suspense as you guys are. T.T And aww, thankies! Umm, Tips? Uhh, keep straight with the story and just write to yer heart's content. I shall keep writing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest

* * *

"Gohan!?" Goku smiled finally when he heard; far off in the distance, his son crying.

He flew up around a huge mountain on his Nimbus cloud to see Gohan hanging from a limb near the middle of a large cliff.

"Gohan what the heck are you doing out here, son?" He asked happily, staring at the small Saiyan bundle holding on for dear life.

Gohan stopped crying and looked over behind his back hesitantly at his father before smiling widely and jumping into his Goku's arms, "Daddy!"

"Alright. Now come on, we need to get back to the house. Daddy's still there waiting for the both of us."

The little boy in his arms nodded with a small smile, "Is he worried?"

"Of course he is."

Goku smiled and was about to set off back to his house when he sensed something; a high power level coming close at a rapid speed.

He frowned and floated to the top of the cliff, jumping off his cloud, Gohan still clutched in his arms, "Wow, whoever he is, he's very powerful."

Gohan looked up at his father as Goku set him down.

"Gohan, I want you to run, go back to daddy!"

* * *

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta kneeled down to the larger Saiyan quickly, blood covered the ground as he picked Goku up into his arms, "Kakarrot! Kakarrot, wake up!"

"Vegeta?" Goku sat up slowly, looking around fast and wildly before standing, "No! He took Gohan!"

The Prince stopped, eyes widening in fear as he watched his lover closely, "What do you mean? Who took Gohan?!"

"That guy..." Goku thought for a second, "He said his name was Raditz, and he took Gohan with him after he knocked me out!"

Vegeta stood up; dusting off his jeans and looked around in worry.

He knew Raditz only too well, he was once Vegeta's right hand man, back before the incident with Zarbon. And it worried him the current state they were both in; what bothered him more however was that they had told him that Raditz was killed in battle, "Why? What did he say to you?"

Goku looked down and shook his head, trying to remember what had happened, "He told me that he wanted me to kill people; a hundred of them."

"What!?" Vegeta growled and looked at Goku, "Kill Humans? ... Well then I guess we have no choice, do we?"

"Vegeta we can't kill innocent people!" The taller Saiyan whined, "It's wrong!"

Vegeta turned to Goku with a wicked smile and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't mean that, Kakarrot. We have to kill him. He's threatened us, and our son. This means death."

Goku nodded, rubbing his sore stomach, "Of course, and he has a tail... Maybe if we tried; that should be his weakness."

"Of course. I almost forgot. He is a Saiyan."

"What?" Goku stared down at his mate in shock, "But how do you know?"

Vegeta smiled still, "I know him, I just don't know how he's still alive. We need to hurry now, there's no telling what he's going to do alone."

"He's strong. You haven't a chance..."

Both Vegeta and Goku looked up to see Piccolo standing in the sky just yards above them.

"What do you want, Piccolo?" Vegeta asked defensively.

The green fighter landed near them and sighed, rolling his eyes; "I want **him**."

"I don't think so," The Prince said, glaring at Piccolo, "I got first dibs, his death belongs to me and Kakarrot."

Goku frowned, cocking a brow at them both, "Now wait just a minute, what beef do you have with him?" He asked turning to the tall Green man nearby.

Piccolo sneered and looked to the side, "I have plans, and he's in the way of them."

Vegeta raised a brow as well; only his in arrogance, "You don't have a chance against him any more then me or Kakarrot do, come to think of it; you may just lose twice as fast, Green Bean."

"I doubt that, but to reassure that that is not the case..." Piccolo smiled, "We could combine our strength, and fight him together. The three of us."

* * *

"Three of them!?" Raditz stood up quickly, looking trough his scouter in shock, "Three hundred and Twenty-Two, Three hundred and Thirty-Four, and Three hundred and Fifteen... What in the-"

"Hey! Raditz!"

Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo all dropped down from the sky into a soft farm-house field.

Raditz froze on the spot, blinking in shock, "P-Prince... Vegeta!?"

The long-sleeve shirt; tight blue jean clad Saiyan smiled viciously, "Well, well, Raditz. We meet again, where in the universe have you been?"

"Prince Vegeta!" Raditz said in amazement, stepping back, "Why are you here?"

Goku smirked and turned to Vegeta, "He must know you well."

Vegeta nodded to the Saiyan at his side, "Of course he does, I am his Prince." Vegeta rose his voice higher so that the interloper could hear him, "You answer me, how dare you back talk your Prince!"

Raditz gasped and got down on his hands and knees, "I am sorry."

"What..." Piccolo gasped at the now cowering Saiyan before them, could this possibly be the same person that had got him down on his **own **hands and knees?

"I umm... I do not understand your question, my Prince..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, looking over to his side at Goku for a moment before turning back to the still cowering Saiyan, "Why are you threatening my mate and my child!? What the hell is going through your mind?!"

Raditz stood and glared at Vegeta now, "Your child?! Your mate? You mean this is your family?"

"Of course," Vegeta smirked and walked up to him, "You didn't notice the hair in the slightest bit? Now answer me... Why are you threatening them?"

"I am sorry my Prince, but he is soft." Raditz started to explain, feeling a bit more courageous, "If he can not kill One hundred Humans then he has no right to be alive and neither does his brat."

"Wrong answer," Vegeta glared darkly at him, he pulled off his shirt to reveal blue spandex and began unbuttoning his jeans, "If he can not kill a hundred humans... How does a single Saiyan sound to you?"

Goku and Piccolo both nodded and began pulling off their armor.

"All of your power levels are too low to even matter against me, anyways. Even your's... My Prince." Raditz said as he crouched into battle mode.

"You will regret the day you underestimated me, Raditz." Vegeta smiled, tossing away his jeans; now wearing a full body blue spandex suit and sneakers. He pulled on white gloves from the pocket of his jeans and began powering up.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Damn, another cliff hanger!

What is with me? XD Sorry guys but I REALLY hope you all enjoyed! Please stay tuned!

And review! I would love it!

KaKavegeGurl


	6. Departure

The First Cut Is The Deepest

* * *

Chapter VI-Departure

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Tralala! Time fer Chapter 6!

Alright guys, so I got this really nasty review by some cowardice dork who posted anonymously. But we all can ignore them. They're nothing but a chicken. XD

Okay so I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and thank you all fer yer kind werds! If you want to check out the Power Level References just go to the bottom of the story. So, without further pause, I bring to you... Chapter 6!

Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

To Suisheu: "Aww, thank you! I do, I do love commas so much. XD I'll try better. Sorry about that. ; But thank you so much!"

To Dragon: "Yeh, Ima try to update a lot fer this one! Cuz I'm loving it so much. XD And yes, he was. Vegeta is the father; as is Goku. And now Gohan is full Saiyan... Mwaha! Hope you read more and thankies! "

To 09: "The person who can't review properly cuz he/she is a COWARD. Right... The only thing gross I see is yer comment. Stop stalking slashers and reviewing badly and get a life. Thank you. "

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest

* * *

"Oh come on Vegeta, you've got to tell me you can do better then that."

The Prince backed away towards Piccolo and Goku, "Note to self, Kakarrot. We will triple our efforts in training."

Goku nodded to him and whispered back, "I agree, he's very strong."

"He must've been doing tons of missions with Frieza, going on them in search for me." Vegeta growled a bit, "All the while growing stronger."

Piccolo frowned at him, "I'm guessing that's not good news for us."

"Of course not, I don't think we stand a chance."

"Quit the chit chat you three!" Raditz yelled from some eight yards away, his impatience was growing immensely, "We're here to fight; so fight."

Vegeta smirked and kicked away his boots, shedding his jeans and shirt for blue spandex.

"Oh you shall get a fight Raditz."

Goku smiled and did the same, dropping off his weighted clothing.

* * *

"Gohan's alright," Bulma said, pulling the small boy up into her arms, "He's just been knocked out."

Goku smiled weakly from his laying position in the dirt, "I'm glad; is Vegeta okay?"

"I'm fine, Kakarrot." Cleared a voice as Vegeta stood slowly and moved over to sit beside the orange clad Saiyan, "I'll be just fine."

Krillen turned and looked away as Bulma handed Gohan to him.

The larger of the two Saiyans frowned, "He got you bad didn't he? I can hear it in your voice."

"No, I'm alright, it's a mere scratch." Vegeta joked, covering his waist with one hand and stroking Goku's hair with the other, "Bulma will wish us back. So it's alright."

Piccolo watched them in grief, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

"He got you that bad?"

Vegeta smiled weakly and sat back, resting Goku's head in his lap, "Of course..."

Krillen turned back after a moments silence to see the two Saiyan's eyes closed, "Is he-... A-Are they...?"

Bulma put her head in her hands, she wiped across her cheeks to rid them of their tears, "So," She breathed shakily, "What do we do now?"

Krillen stood up with an unconscious Gohan in his arms and stared down at Vegeta and Goku's bodies; he hated seeing two of the most noble of people put so brutally down to rest, "I don't know. This isn't something I expected to see happen."

They both gasped as the two bodies disappeared right before their eyes.

"He vanished!!!!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes with a smile, "I sense... That cursed Kami's hand in this."

Bulma frowned with her hand rested on her waist, "Huh?"

"Well who else could do such a thing?" The green Namekian asked, "He must have plans for them both."

"You mean he took Goku's body?" Krillen spluttered.

Bulma nodded a bit, "We'll they're both dead so there's no telling what he has planned. But either way we have to get the Dragon Balls."

Krillen shifted Gohan in his arms and pulled his hat away, "Only six more-"

"I'll take the boy," Piccolo said gruffly from his spot in the blood stained grass.

"What?" Bulma looked at him in astonishment, "No way! You'd probably take him somewhere and kill him. We're not handing him over to you."

The Green Namekian turned with a growl to her, "There's no way you're going to stop me. I won't hurt the kid. I was planning on training him."

Krillen shielded Gohan and stepped back, "Train him for what exactly?"

"For the next Saiyans that will come in a year."

* * *

Vegeta smiled as they walked down Snake Way, "You know... It isn't half bad."

"What isn't?" Goku chuckled walking beside him.

"Being dead. I expected hell I suppose."

Goku stopped and grabbed the other Saiyan around the waist from behind, "Now just why would you expect that?"

Vegeta smiled and turned to him, "Well I've just done so many ba-"

He was cut off as Goku's lips pressed lightly to his.

They both stood in the moment, devouring each other as the minutes passed by before they broke for air.

"What was that for?" The Prince asked with a smirk.

"Fun?" Goku kidded, "Vegeta, despite what you've done, you risked your life for your child and you saved me. You're not a bad person. You deserve this."

Vegeta smiled warmly, "It wouldn't have mattered either way. As long as I could remember being able to be with you."

"Is that so?"

"That's so," The smaller Saiyan said lightly.

Goku grinned back before leaning over and pulling him up into his arms, "Some times Vegeta. Some times."

Vegeta frowned and looked down at him, "Some times what?"

"Some times..." Goku stared up at Vegeta and pulled him into another more softer and more chaste kiss, "Some times you remind me..."

Vegeta watched him set him down and stare at him.

"... That you're my home."

The Prince smirked back and kissed him, "You're home?"

Goku nodded silently.

"Even though I'm dead. I'm home with you."

* * *

TheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepestTheFirstCutIsTheDeepest

* * *

Power Level Reference Sheet

Piccolo with weighted clothing - 334

Piccolo without weighted clothing - 408

Vegeta with weighted clothing - 506

Vegeta without weighted clothing - 558

Goku with weighted clothing - 322

Goku without weighted clothing - 416

Raditz - 1,200

Gohan - 710

Gohan Powered Up - 1,307

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Hope that wasn't too short fer you all! Thanks so much guys, please wait fer more! And review!?

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
